Saving Me From My Pain
by BreedLoveCross
Summary: "Come on," Katie muttered to herself pacing; 4 steps at a time "Come on."  Katie checked her watch. It had been three hours and her boyfriend still hadn't shown up for her date. Katie ran, tears streaming down her cheeks.
1. prologue

**prologue**

Third Persons POV  
>Katie walked along the sand of the lake, waiting for her 'boyfriend' to arrive for their first date. Katie waited for a while for him to show up. She also waited for Aphrodite to change her clothing. Aphrodite mainly changed her clothing if Katie wanted to impress a person or if she was bored.<p>

"Come on," Katie muttered to herself pacing; 4 steps at a time "Come on."

Katie checked her watch. It had been three hours and her boyfriend still hadn't shown up for her date. Katie ran, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Travis watched Katie from behind the bush, planing to spy on their date. When he saw her running off crying, it tore him to pieces. Travis knew what he was going to do. He was going to beat the crap out of the mother of the biscuit.

* * *

><p><strong>an please forgive me if this laready sucks, This is my first story and I want to get it right...Well good enough for some comments and ratings...**

**Thanks :P**


	2. Being Asked Out

_Chapter one: Being asked out_

**Katie Pov**

I was practising fighting Jake –son of Apollo– with a sword which I'm not good at using. He kept striking me down and kept saying 'You're dead' when ever he would find a spot to kill me. I was the **worst** camper with a sword but the **best** camper with dirt.

Jake swung his sword under my ankle, making me trip and fall on the floor. I lost grip to my sword. I could feel Jake's sword pointed at the nape of my neck, holding it there for me to strike back with my feet. I breathed hard and slowly.

I slowly made a plan in my head and started to follow what I made. I spread my fingers out on the dirt, making it come closer to me.

"You're dead," Jake said leaning closer to me.

"You're wrong." I lifted my arms and an explosion of dirt covered his body, making him spit out the dirt from his mouth and whipping it off his clothing.

I quickly found my sword. I swiped his sword out of his hand and into mine. I kicked his chest and made him fall to the ground. Plant veins covered him body, making him trapped in my trap. I held one sword behind my back, pointing left and the other to his chest where his heart beats.

"You're dead." I said breathing hard. I let the veins stay there until he gave up his life.

There was a long wait.

"You win." Jake finally said. I let the dirt and veins slowly go away and back where they were meant to be, back on/in the ground.

I helped jack up and gave him his sword.

"You did well." He said looking down at his clothing, surprised that it was all clean.

I suddenly couldn't stop looking in his eye. I never noticed that they were a deep stone blue. His brown croppy hair made his eyes look bigger and somewhat cuter. Mixed emotions started going through my blood: happiness, proud, scared and another strange feeling that I've never had in my life. It was a warm, fuzzy and the feeling that you always want in your life. I didn't know what I would call this feeling.

"Thanks." I finally said. I told myself to leave but I couldn't. It felt too hard. "For teaching me how to fight with a sword."

"You still need a lot of practise, Katie." My heart started to beat rapidly when he spoke my name. "Well, practise tomorrow, same time, same place."

I nodded my head. Jake waved goodbye and left. I watched him walk away from me, the feelings still there in my blood. I had no idea where he was going, or why I cared. Once he was out of sight, I ran. I ran like Percy when he got told that Annabeth was hurt badly.

"Okay," I said to Casey on my bunk. We were the best of friends but also sisters. We told each other everything, shared everything and knew everything about each other. "I've got this feeling that I don't want." Casey listened closely next to my. Her orange hair was up in a half plat. "It's this warm feeling that I only have around one person. It has this fuzziness mix with it and it's annoying!" Casey laughed. "What did I say?" Casey laughed even harder.

Three knocks came from the door. I waited to see if Casey would calm down before I answered it, though, I knew it wouldn't work. I pushed her on my pillow and answered the door. Jake was standing before me with some flowers. The flowers were beautiful, white lilies.

The feeling came back and Casey laughed harder than ever.

"Hey," I could only say over Casey's laughter.

"Hey," Jake looked… Well not prepared. "I was wondering if you would like to have a moon light walk with me tonight?"

I knew that I couldn't say no, so I didn't. "I would love too, Jake."

Jake sighed with relief. "Well, these are for you." Jake gave the lilies. They were a bit heavy but enough for me to handle. "And meet me at the lake at eight."

"See you there."

He waved and went. I quickly closed the door and put the flowers in a vase. Casey finally stopped laughing and came to my side.

"You have the feeling of…" She left a long silence for the dermatic effect. "Love!"

"I do not!" I said not looking at her. I smelt the lilies and blushed.

"Ha! You're blushing!"

"I am not!"

"Have you ever had this feeling?"

"No."

"Katie, have you ever had a crush?"

"…No. No I haven't." I sat on the floor and hugged my knees to my chest.

"Lucky that you said yes to Jake then." Casey said rubbing my back in circles.

"Yeah," I said in between sobs. "Yeah, it kind of is."

Casey put a big smile on her face. "Let's make you pretty!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN that's the end of the chapter. I hope you liked it. Please give me some reviews, this is my first story and I would love it if I had some. I don't own PJO as well and I'll try and make the chapters longer as i make them. Thank you.**


	3. Watching

_Chapter 3: Watching_

**Travis Pov**

My brother and I were drawing on a piece of paper, planing to prank the Athena's cabin. We were going to fill the cabin with fake spiders and spider webs covering the whole cabin. We've been planning this for a couple of months but we never had time to do it but somehow we filled in other pranks.

"Okay, so we're going to do this tonight, Travis." Connor said not taking his eyes off the prints.

I looked up and saw Katie and Jake sword fighting. I was there when Katie personally asked Jake to teach her. I was hoping that she would ask me personally to teach her. But like with everything I hope for, it doesn't end well. Six years old, I hoped that I would get a magic kit, instead I got a blue shirt, fourteen years old, I hoped that I would be able to speak to Casey and say that I needed her help with getting to know Katie, instead I said that I needed her clothing for a prank, she slapped me and drove Katie further away from me, now at sixteen years old, I hope that Katie wouldn't be stupid enough to go on a date with him.

Jake has a reputation that isn't good. He's known to play with girls' hearts and then tear them out of their body; he hasn't dated in years but I still don't trust him. If he asked one of my sisters out, I would keep an eye on them, get information that he really likes her but Katie… I would bash up that mother of my bitch.

"Travis, Travis, Travis…" Connor repeated my name "TRAVIS"

"WHAT?" I replied using the same tone of voice.

"Stop staring at Katie while she's beating the crap out of Jake and just realised that she can be a better sword fighter." Connor said. "Now, help me."

I stared at Katie while she made dirt cover Jake's body, grabbing her sword and kicking him to the ground. Plant veins made him trap on the ground. One by one they stuck onto him like glue. Katie pointed her sword at his neck and held his sword behind her, pointing at me. Katie said two words and left a long silence to wrap it up.

"Kill him." I whispered. "Gods, I love you."

"What?" Connor asked putting a gross face on.

"I wasn't talking about you, bro!"

"Someone has a crush?"

I ignored his comment and watched Katie help Jake up to his feet. They smiled, laughed, did all the stuff people would do. I hated the way Jake looked at Katie. I don't care if he's been planning to ask her out on a date for weeks or that he had a crush on her for six months and now wants to be her prince charming. I'm meant to be prince charming!

I waved at Katie, hoping that she would see me. Katie's fingers did a Mexican wave –thumb to pinkie. "Dude, she just waved back in a creepy way," Connor said punching my arm. "That's a good sign, bro. I'm proud."

I rolled my eyes and went back to the plan. "Rumour has it that he's going to ask her out tonight," Connor said. "Instead of the prank, do you want to sit down and cry your heart out?"

I laughed. "Like I would miss a prank!"

Connor laughed with me, though, I really want to do the prank, and I don't want Katie with that son of Apollo.

I very, very quickly set up the Athena prank and ran like I never ran before.

"Where are you going?" Connor yelled.

I didn't reply. I wanted to make sure that Katie wasn't stood up by Jake. Jake is known as a player; goes out with many girls, do fun stuff (AKA: sex) and then break their heart, leaving them crying in their cabin while their siblings have no idea what to do.

I didn't want Katie to end up as one of those girls, heck! I didn't want one of those girls to end up like that!

I finally found Katie at the lake, pacing back and forwards, four steps at a time. _1, 2, 3, 4, turn. _

I wondered how long she has been waiting for him. How long until he finally shows up for their date.

I was upset. I wanted to be Katie's first date. I wanted to be the one who held her hand while everyone gasped and stared in utter disbelief. I wanted _Katie_.

I got so lost in my thoughts and watching Katie that I hadn't realised how time flew pass me. It's been three hours and Jake still hasn't shown his face.

I knew that Katie wouldn't take it anymore. I waited every second to hear her yell out Jake's name and keep arguing with him until she wins like she does with me. But instead, she ran away crying. Jake had stood her up which was a bonus for me but a minus for her.

I shook my head and ran after her yelling out her name. Katie finally stopped running and turned facing toward my face. I sprinted for her and held her in my arms tightly. Katie cried in my arms with her hands on my chest. I could feel her heart beat. Her heart was beating rapidly her tears coming down like a water fountain.

"What happened?" I asked like I had no idea what was happening. "Please stop crying."

Katie continued to cry on my shirt, but didn't say a thing. She was so cute when she was crying. I wish that I would be able to hold her for the rest of my life.

"I-I was asked on a d-d-date." Katie started to say but couldn't go on without another minute of crying. "A-a-and he stood me up." Katie started to calm down and I could actually understand what she was saying to me. "Sorry. Um, Today I was asked out and he stood me up."

"I figured that part out." I said. "Do you really like him?"

"I think so."

"You think?"

"I don't know. But its worse, it was my–"

"First time being asked out?"

"Yeah; I still have the feeling in my gut to be honest."

"What does it feel like?"

"Warm, fuzzy, ticklish and safe."

'Love'. I wanted to say, that's called love.

"Okay, I'll see you later." And Katie walked off, leaving me in a day dream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'm so sorry for not updating for a really really long time!**

**I don't own PJO**

**Please R&R**

**Love you!**


End file.
